The invention relates to a heating and/or air conditioning system for a motor vehicle.
EP 0 799 734 A2 discloses a heating and/or air conditioning system having a housing for a motor vehicle, it being possible for the housing to be assembled in a modular construction from a plurality of housing segments, and the housing being assembled before being installed in the motor vehicle. The installation in the motor vehicle proves problematic if there are crossmembers or other subassemblies restricting the installation space.